Monitoring data with respect to products and individuals typically comprises an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Product data analysis may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein.